


The Deal

by broken_sunshine



Category: NCIS
Genre: Car Accidents, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 20:19:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9511808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: Tony accidently hits Kate with his car. Kate doesn’t take it well.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or the characters.

It was Friday and for the first time in forever Team Gibbs didn’t have a case. Kate was thrilled about going home and having the weekend off. She was reaching down for her keys one minute and then the next she’s forced onto the ground. It takes a minute before the pain sets in. 

“Oh, my gosh, Kate!” Kate continues to lay on the rough ground still trying to figure out what had just happened. “Kate, are you okay? How do you feel?” Kate looks up and sees her annoying coworker Tony DiNozzo. 

“Um, I don’t know. I feel like I was just hit by a car.” Kate turns her head to the left and sees Tony’s car inches in front of her. She reaches up and slaps Tony. “You bastard! Did you just hit me with your car?!” 

Tony bites his lip then looks away from Kate, “Yeah...I may have done that, but you should have be paying attention.”

“Tony, I was the pedestrian! You should have been paying attention.” Kate then holds her hip in pain, “Fuck. Tony, call 911.” 

“I can’t do that.” He confesses.

“Why not?” She loudly winnes.

“I would kind of appreciate if we didn’t call the cops because this might not be the first time I’ve hit somebody and I’d rather not get my license taken away.” He tells her.

“Anthony James DiNozzo Junior!” she exclaims. 

“My middle names isn’t James.” 

“Shut up. If you pay me back for all the times I’ve gotten you lunch and take me to the hospital then I won’t tell anyone what happened.” 

He thinks for a moment then replies, “Deal.”

“Now help me up.” He slowly picks her up and puts her in the passage seat of the car that just hit her. 

“You’re heavy. You need to go to yoga or whatever it is more often.” He calmly suggests. 

“Tony! You just hit me with your car and may have possibly broken my hip!” Kate screams and hits him in the back of the head. 

“I’m never going to live this down am I?” He complains. 

“Nope,” Kate agress.  
-  
“So, what exactly happened?” The doctor asks.

Before Kate could tell the doctor the lie she came up with that she hurt herself while running and fell down, Tony starts talking. “While doc you see my girlfriend Kate here is into some kinky stuff. I told her it wasn’t a good idea to have sex in a tree, but she won’t listen. Kate ended up falling out of the tree and hurt herself.” Tony explains, “She landed on her hip pretty hard.” 

“You know what no.” Kate decides to tell the truth. “That asshole,” she points to Tony, “hit me with his car.”

“Hey, we had a deal!” Tony shouts.

“Not anymore.” 

“Let’s do the xray then you two can fight all you want.” The doctor starts to help Kate into a wheelchair so he can take her to get a xray.   
-  
Kate decides not to press charges after finding out that nothing was broken and would only have to take off about three days of work. Also, if he couldn’t drive then she’d have to take him to and from work. 

Tony drives her home. “I’m still pissed off at you. You know that right?” Kate points out. 

“Sure you are. How’s your hip?”

“Still hurts. I can’t believe you hit me. How did you not notice I was there?” Kate asks.

“I was fixing my hair. I thought you saw me.” 

“I hate you. If you ever hit me again I’ll sue you.” Kate threats.

“Is that a threat?” Tony asks.

“No, it's a promise. Also, I’m never making another deal with you ever again.”


End file.
